


Severa's Rude Awakening

by Regrett



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regrett/pseuds/Regrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a shady map to a cave that used to be the home of some bandits, Severa gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severa's Rude Awakening

Severa grumbled to herself as she began to rummage through the cave, following a map she’d been sold by a merchant group within the nearby city. There was a rumor that two bandits had left behind a truly massive haul when they were run out of the area, and the merchants happened to have a map to their supposed hide out. They were willing to part with it for cheap to, something Severa was extremely thankful for. She’d be damned if she had to listen to Robin complaining again about how she spent money to easily, and Chrom always sided with them. If she brought back as much coin as these bandits had, she’d be able to rub it in Robin’s stupid face and they’d leave off about what she chose to do with her share. “It’s gotta be here somewhere,” she muttered, sifting through debris left behind by the cave’s previous occupants. “Come on, come on- There!” She straightened up, having found a small indent in the wall. Placing her finger against it, what should have been a massive stone wall swung silently forward, the light gleaming upon a room full of golden coins. Jackpot. Severa was so pleased with herself, she didn’t stop to think twice, dashing forward and pooling the money in her hands, letting coins slip through her fingers back into the bag. With this much, she’d be set for life. She was so focused on the loot she never heard the footsteps coming up behind her, and by the time the club connected soundly with the back of her skull, it was much too late to prevent it.

 

The first thing Severa noticed when she woke up was a searing pain in the back of her head, vision swimming as she struggled to regain her bearings. She yelped in shock as she realized she was completely naked, her weapons and armor taken from her, causing her to scramble back and hit her head again. Blinking away stars, she took stock of her surroundings once more, realizing she was inside the inner room, this time with the door closed. There was a fire nearby providing just enough warmth so as to be uncomfortable, were she not already naked. A far more distressing thought occurred to her, and she cast about quickly, searching for any sign. Sure enough, the bags of golden coins had disappeared, no trace of them remaining. Instead, a jolt of fear went through her as she finally noticed the two figures sitting where the sacks had been. Both wielding a menacing axe, their ragtag armor and hungry eyes gave away their identities immediately. Bandits, the same ones she had been hoping to avoid.

 

“What’s the matter, girlie?” The one on the left called, leering at her in the flickering light of the campfire. Severa realized again her stark nakedness, face blushing furiously red as she struggled to cover herself. “Where are my weapons, and my clothes!” She snapped, her tone in sharp contrast to the cold fear trickling through her body. The second bandit smiled, stretching the scars across his face wide in a terrifying grin. “We got rid of them, had to be sure you wouldn’t hurt yourself, those kinds of toys are dangerous.” “I’ll have you know-” “Shut it.” Severa’s retort was silenced as one of the bandits stood up, glaring down at her as he moved closer. “We know what you came here for, girlie, and you aren’t the first to fall for this. There never was any treasure, this is how we make sure to get rid of anyone stupid enough to follow us. Count yourself lucky you woke up at all, we thought you could pay with something better.” Severa reddened both in anger and embarrassment, unprepared for such a brazen response. “You won’t be doing anything of the sort! My troop is nearby, and if I’m not heard from soon, they’ll-” “They’ll do nothing,” The first bandit said, grabbing her roughly by the throat as he shoved her against the wall. “Nobody knows you’re here, and if you want to make it out alive, I suggest you start cooperating.” He relaxed his grip, Severa sinking to the floor as she sucked in air, spots dancing in her vision again. As her sight cleared, she could seen him removing his pants, his thick shaft already beginning to harden at the sight of her. “You made a bad decision, girlie, and now I’m going to teach you a lesson.”

Panting could be heard throughout the cave, the heavy smack of skin on skin the only giveaway of the brutal pounding Severa was receiving. Her face set in a determined line, she refused to indicate any enjoyment of the situation, but her body was far less disciplined than her mind. It was not long before a deep blush set in her cheeks, and the bandit grinned as he felt her insides growing slick, allowing him to slide freely in and out of her slit. "Thought you said you were above all this, girlie," he crowed, even as he tightened his grip on her hips. "You're already dripping, and I've only been fucking you for a couple minutes!" Severa shook her head defiantly, her insides in turmoil. As certain as she was that she did NOT want this, it was getting harder to believe that as her own body made his work easier. The thought of him pinning her down and pounding into her until she was left a dripping mess suddenly flooded her mind, and she shuddered involuntarily, unsure anymore if it was revulsion or pleasure.

 

“You nngh- won’t get away with this!” Severa spat, struggling again to pull herself out of the bandit’s grasp. He merely chuckled as he pulled her backwards again, a surprised yelp cutting off her words as she was roughly slammed back onto his waiting cock. Even still, she twisted in his hands, beating ineffectually at his arms. “Give me back my weapons and we’ll see if you can really take me, you sick son of a-” Her searing tirade was suddenly cut off with the intrusion of another shaft, prodding at her mouth this time. One of the other bandits had gotten bored with the show being put on, and clearly wanted in on the action. She shook her head while glaring up at him, but cried out in pain as he swiftly backhanded her. Stunned, she was unable to prevent him from forcing himself inside, his dick already beginning to rock against her tongue. Seeing the fire in her eyes, the second bandit palmed a small dagger, pressing ever so slightly against her cheek. “If I feel those teeth, that pretty face of yours will be hurting from a lot more than my hand.” He growled, tip of the dagger digging just far enough into her face to cause her to shy away from it. Eyes downcast, she stopped resisting his using of her mouth, praying that it would be over soon.

 

The constant fucking she had been receiving from the first bandit was beginning to take its toll, and Severa had long since been unable to fight the bandits off. Slight gasps and choked off moans could be heard from around the dick in her mouth, all her efforts focused on simply not losing control and being forced to cum from the rough treatment. She cast about for anything she could think of that would distract her from her swiftly growing desire. She might have succeeded too, if the first bandit hadn’t decided to spice things up a bit. A sharp smack echoed off the walls of the cave, tears pooling in Severa’s eyes as a cherry red handprint was left on her ass. What none of them could have anticipated, though, was her body’s response. The first bandit yelped as she suddenly tightened around him, bringing him near his limits as well. “Bitch likes getting hit,” he choked out, even as he redoubled his efforts, each hit making the poor girl twitch. She couldn’t believe she was enjoying what was happening to her, even as she tried to remember why she shouldn’t enjoy it in the first place. Every slap send a wave of pleasure through her mind, her defenses crumbling as she surrendered to it. The two bandits grinned as they felt the girl begin to rock back into their thrusts, her body trying to coax them into giving her what she so desperately needed. “On 3,” the first bandit roared, reaching a unsustainable pace, pistoning in and out of her body.  
“1…”  
“2…”  
“3!”  
As one, the bandits hilted themselves, growling and twitching with pleasure as their shafts pulsed stream after stream of thick, hot cum into the girl’s waiting holes. As she was filled, Severa’s eyes rolled back in delight, the coiled spring in her core finally being released, a powerful orgasm cascading through her body and mind in a single wave. She shook with delight as she was filled, mouth and pussy both overflowing with cum as the bandits finally finished their own releases. Dropping her to the ground, the two pulled out of the girl, enjoying the sight of her ravaged body oozing their sperm. Severa twitched gently on the ground as they walked off in search of another hapless traveler to waylay, a quiet “Oh my gawd,” her only words before she sank blissfully into sleep, her dripping pussy showing her role as nothing more than a trophy of victory.


End file.
